The Angel of Music
by midnightskull
Summary: When the Winchesters meet the most bubbly and kind (and frankly most strange) hunter they've ever come across, they think they've finally seen it all. Turns out that was just the tip of the iceberg. Join Percy and the boys as they discover that there are things worse than the demons that killed their parents and that the lives they thought they had were not as they seemed.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

(Based on "Prologue" by Alan Menken from the movie Tangled)

This is the story of how I died. Don't worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is the story of a girl named Rapunzel.

Whoops. I, uh...I was supposed to change that last part. I love Disney, what can I say? Let me try again...

This is the story of how I died. Don't worry, this is actually a very fun story, and the truth is, it's not entirely mine. There were a lot of good people that helped me along the way. Plus a lot of horrible people that were just plain dicks - and a lot of them weren't even human. But we'll get to that.

My name is Percy Evans. Well...it was before - we'll get to that later.

I didn't have the best childhood, but I lived a relatively normal life for the first 26 years (or so I thought).

Then - as all great tragedies start - I met the Winchesters. Despite all odds, I managed to live longer than either of them did most of the time. In fact, up until it was my turn a few days ago, I was the only one in the dysfunctional family that hadn't died. Some might say I had a higher power watching out for me. Again...we'll get to that. Just hang tight.

I'm not the best storyteller, but I promise everything will be explained. So if you have the patience for long stories, settle in and get comfortable. This story is seven years long, and if I don't start from the moment when I met the Winchesters, nothing will make sense. They changed me - made me who I am today. They could say the same thing about me, though.

I met them in...it must've been April of 2007. They were in town for a case and were hopelessly lost without my help...


	2. The Strange Hunter

**Chapter One**

 **The Strange Hunter**

The Winchesters found themselves in the chilly town of Houghton, Michigan, following a case of something mauling hikers to death. Their first thought had been werewolves, but upon examining the bodies, they quickly realized they had no idea what was killing these people. They had asked around about local lore, but no one seemed to know anything. One local had suggested that if it was folklore they were after, they might try the Ojibwa reservation nearby.

But as they were driving out that way, they got a call from the sheriff, who informed them of another death: a middle-aged mother had been slaughtered in her own house. So naturally, the brothers hightailed it to the new crime scene. It was a smaller house, but it was in better condition than some of their neighbors' places. They didn't have to go far into the house to find the body.

Sure enough, there she was, surrounded in a pool of her own blood. She had just put her just turned 5 year-old daughter down for a nap and was looking forward to some time to herself when she was killed. Her husband had been at work through the whole thing, but was now on his front porch sobbing, his confused daughter on his lap unsure of how to comfort her father.

"This doesn't look like our guy." The younger Winchester noted once the sheriff had left the brothers to check out the place on their own.

"So what, there's two unrelated things here?" Dean ran a hand over his face in frustration. A hunter's job was never easy, but this time it was just ridiculous.

As they did their rounds, inspecting every inch of the room for any clue they could find, Dean noticed something by the window. Or rather, something outside the window.

A petite, redheaded girl was standing at the glass, peeking in at the poor woman's corpse. She was so busy doing her own inspection that she almost didn't notice that she had been caught.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, now facing the window. Sam's head snapped up, then he bolted for the back door in pursuit.

The girl only spent a second as a deer in the headlights before she ran. The Winchesters were hot on her tail, but she knew the nearby woods vastly better than the muscular hunters. She was nimble and fast. She wove through the trees, sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran parallel to the canal far below them, into thicker trees. Just as they thought they were gaining on her, she was gone. Her footsteps in the snow simply came to a halt.

"What the hell?" Sam huffed.

Dean rested his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. "She seemed a little too interested in that crime scene."

* * *

The next day, the boys were no further in their case. They had come up with no leads on their original case - even after calling Bobby - and they had gotten no further with the mutilated mother. They had gotten nothing from the reservation, and they had no luck tracking down the redheaded girl. Of course, it hadn't even occurred to them that this was a small town, and in a small town, everyone knows everyone - so someone must know who the girl was. But frankly, the boys hadn't gotten a great look at her, and they weren't sure they would be able describe her well enough to even try asking around.

When Sam got another call from the sheriff, the boys found themselves hot on the trail once more.

"Wait they stole what, exactly?"

Dean waited not-so-patiently as Sam spoke.

"I'm gonna need a copy of that list." Sam exchanged anxious looks with his brother. "Right. Thanks."

When he finally put his phone away, he explained. "Last night, someone stole a list of patients from the local Planned Parenthood clinic."

"I…..what?" Dean's brows scrunched in confusion. A list of patients? What sort of crazy monster was this?

"Yeah. The sheriff's printing a copy for us right now." The younger brother stood and grabbed his jacket, heading to the door of the motel room.

"I...well alright then."

* * *

"If something doesn't happen in five minutes, I'm gonna have to take a pee break."

"It's your fault for drinking so much before going on stake out."

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's sass.

They had been sitting in the Impala watching a dark brown house for the last two hours with nothing even remotely eventful happening. The house they were stalking had been on the list that was stolen from the clinic. The hunters weren't entirely sure why the list was relevant, but they had made enough connections between this particular family and the one of the mother that was killed to deem it important enough to keep an eye on.

The dark veil of night loomed over the little house as the boys grew restless.

"Wait someone's coming," Sam called out quietly, pointing to a small, hooded figure approaching the house.

"Let's gank 'em." Dean announced, exiting the car as quietly as he could. He wasn't going to scare off their monster just yet.

The shadowed figure gingerly pushed open the gate, a small, neon gun in one hand and an iron blade in the other.

"Just a moment there, dickbag." Dean placed one hand on the figure's strangely small shoulder. But the monster retaliated quickly enough. It raised the brightly colored gun first. Next thing Dean knew, his face was dripping with water.

"A squirt gun? What the hell?"

The strange person took the chance and ran - but it hadn't counted on Sam being directly behind it. It dodged the tall man's attempts to attack it with ease. It seemed reluctant to throw any return punches. But as it ducked a blow aimed at its head, the hood of its jacket fell back.

It was the girl.

Her long, red hair flew around her as she bolted across the street. But unfortunately for her, the boys knew what they were dealing with now, and they easily caught her.

"Christo." Dean practically muttered under his breath.

The girl stop struggling to give him an exasperated look - as if she thought he was crazy. "I...what?"

"Not a demon." He looked at his younger brother, who simply nodded.

"Wha-of course I'm not a demon! I'm not that dumb, thank you very much!" The girl yelled in her whisper, not wanting to wake the neighborhood.

"So then what are you?" Sam asked the girl, who had now stopped struggling altogether.

"Human, you numbskulls. Now let me go!" She thrashed once. "Wait a minute. Are you guys hunters?"

"Depends. Are you?" Dean countered.

"If you would let me show you…." She grumbled, trying to pull away from the eldest brother's tight grip.

Grudgingly, he allowed the girl some room to move around, but kept a firm hand wrapped around her upper arm. Without much care, she yanked up the side of her shirt, revealing the skin around her right hip. On that hip, was an anti-possession tattoo.

"Huh….that's smart…." Dean mumbled under his breath.

"Now can you let me go?"

"You gonna run?"

She sighed, pursed her lips in frustration, then shook her head.

"Alright." With that, Dean let her go. She had half a mind to run anyway, but remained put. "What's your name?"

"Percy. Evans. You?" Percy Evans looked between the brothers.

"Sam Winchester."

"Dean."

"Brothers?"

"Yeah."

She crossed her arms. "So what brings you two up here? Don't really get any hunters in this neck o' the woods."

"We were here about the hikers that got mutilated, but got caught up in that lady's death." Sam explained.

"Hikers? Mutilated?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Have you seriously not heard anything about it?" Dean prodded.

"Honestly, I've been a little….preoccupied."

"With this other case?"

"Yeah." She bit her lip in thought. "Although, I _might_ know what's going on with the hikers. You'd have to tell me everything you know though."

Sam drew in a breath and opened his mouth to begin explaining. Percy held up a hand to silence him.

"However, I have more important things to worry about right now. So you'll have to tell me later." With that, she turned on her heels and headed right back to the little house the boys had staked out.

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Dean lunged after her, catching her arm again. "You don't get to just tell us you'll help and then walk away."

"Then by all means, help me out with this demon. The sooner he's dealt with, the sooner I can focus on your case." She impatiently huffed, ripping her arm free.

"Demon? A demon killed that lady?"

"Yes. And he's going to do it again if I don't get in there and stop him." Without waiting for a reply, Percy ran up to the little, brown house.

The brothers exchanged looks, then ran after her.

Keeping their voices low as she worked the lock, Sam asked: "How do you know it's a demon?"

With a great sigh, she answered: "Because I've been hunting the jerk for 20 years."

Dean was going to ask her why, but the lock clicked and Percy gingerly pushed the door open.

Sure enough, there stood a man, watching the front door with a smirk on his face.

"I was wondering when I would see you again." He grinned maliciously.

Without bothering to talk the bastard down, Percy lunged after him, taking him by surprise. Holding him by the throat, she pulled the trigger on her squirt gun, spraying holy water all over his face. He grimaced, but refused to make a noise. Instead, he shoved Percy back, sending her flying across the room.

Dean jumped into action. He flicked his own flask of holy water at him, causing the demon to stumble back a step or two. Sam tussled with him before getting him in a sufficient headlock.

The demon, however, refused to be subdued. He flipped Sam over. The hunter hit the floor with a thud and a groan. Percy was on her feet again and, with what the Winchesters could only describe as kung fu, the demon was winded and on his knees. She took her chance to grab him by the throat again and pin him against the wall.

Sam and Dean followed her lead and grabbed his arms, shoving them tightly against the wall. Without once letting up on the demon's throat, Percy began to recite a Latin exorcism. As she spoke, the boys could have sworn her wide, gray eyes began to glow, but they chalked it up to the eerie light pouring in from the window.

"Patrum caelestem precor potestati hunc daemonem a copulis solvere, se Tartarum relegare, se ibi quam duitissime a potenta Caeli tenere. Apage, daemon. Redi Tartarum unde venisti et putresce ibi."

The demon didn't make any noise, but a great billowing wave of black smoke poured out of the man just as she finished, and it disappeared through the floor.

"What the hell sort of exorcism was that?" Dean asked, releasing the limp meatsuit.

She looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"That's no exorcism I've ever heard. That's not even close to an exorcism."

"Well, I - wait, there's a standard exorcism?" She asked, her head tilting to the side.

"Aren't yo-"

"We should really go. We can talk about this later." Sam interrupted, although he was just as curious as his brother. "Where's your car?"

"Left it with my grandma. She's out tonight." Percy said simply. Without wanting to waste much more time dawdling around, the brothers decided not to question her further on that just yet.

"Right. Where to, little lady? We'll drive you home." Dean asked as the three of them silently left the house and headed to the Impala parked across the street.

"Across the canal, past Calumet." She climbed into the backseat, as Sam had already taken shotgun.

Dean started the car and began to drive, thankfully having Percy's help to navigate.

"So if you don't know the exorcism, what did you use back there?" Sam was the first to break the silence.

"It might not have been _your_ exorcism, but it was still an exorcism. I wrote it." She explained.

" _You_ wrote it?" Dean asked, watching her in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah. I was a Latin major. Well, technically an ancient languages major." She watched the scenery fly by. "It's designed to keep them trapped in Hell. At least...for a year or two. It'll give me enough time to figure out how to kill the bastard once and for all."

Sam glanced at the back seat, watching her with curiosity, but Percy kept watching out the window, and the rest of the ride was in silence.

* * *

After nearly half an hour of silence, classical rock, and the wind whistling by, the Impala at last turned on to the isolated, gravel driveway that led to Percy's house. It was a longer driveway than most, and it wound through the forest right up to a modestly sized house. The siding was made up of mismatched shingles all relatively the same shade of maroon. The dark gray roof hung over the small, concrete porch at the front door. There was no garage, but a bay window jutted out from the wall where a garage might have been. The house itself was situated in a sizeable clearing, extending further in the back than in the front. The grass hadn't been cut in at least two weeks, but the flowers planted around the front of the house were well kept.

Percy was the first to leave the car. "You boys may as well come in. I'll get you some dinner. It looks like you two could use a real homemade meal."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean retorted, following the new girl to her house.

She gave no reply and made her way to the front door, which she threw open with ease.

"You don't lock your door?" The younger and taller Winchester asked, entering the quaint house.

"There's no need to. People aren't exactly criminals around here. Who's gonna break in? A bear?" Percy called from the front closet, removing her jacket and hanging it up. When she turned back to the boys, she smiled. "Make yourselves at home. You two tell me all about your case, and I'll get dinner started. Is stir fry alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Sam answered before Dean, who in turn watched the redhead with interest. There was a lot that didn't add up about her. She had hunted that demon for 20 years, had her own exorcism, and was completely surprised that there was a specific exorcism that hunters used. There were no sigils on the walls, the door was unlocked, and she didn't keep weapons by the door. There was no salt along the windows or the doorways, no devil's trap on the doormat, yet she knew all about the supernatural beings the Winchesters hunted on a daily basis.

Before Sam could begin explaining their unsolved case, his older brother crossed his arms and said: "You're not a hunter, are you?"

Percy froze her work, looking up at him, her face scrunched with confusion. "What makes you say that?"

"If you were, you wouldn't be so….welcoming of strangers in your house. There would be salt lines and devil's traps, and you would certainly keep weapons by the doors." Percy laughed.

"Oh, I see." She resumed her work as she spoke. "You two must not be from a small town like this, but judging by the accents, you're southerners, more or less, so you must be familiar with Southern Hospitality. There's something similar to be said for Northerners, but we're a bit less formal about it. As for weapons, people around here don't break into houses. The only real danger is if a bear decides to get a little too friendly, and that's what the shotgun in the front closet is for. That and scaring off the squirrels. As far as hunting…..well, I'm not exactly involved in the hunting community so to speak. The last hunter I ran into….we didn't exactly see eye to eye.

"But just because you don't see something, doesn't mean it's not there. The paint on all the walls, windows, and doors was mixed with salt before it went up. The tap water is holy water, because every weekend I go and bless the well."

After turning up the heat on the stove and giving the uncooked meal a stir, she faced the brothers, her head tilted as she spoke. "I would counter your point about devil's traps, but I've never come across those in my research."

The brothers now exchanged looks of confusion, curiosity, and awe. She certainly knew what she was doing, but somehow - at the same time - she had absolutely no clue. She knew her stuff and she was clever, but there was no way she could be a hunter and still be so….kind and trusting.

Sam was the first to speak up. "You've never seen or made a devil's trap? I thought you said you had been hunting that demon for the last 20 years?"

"Again, I'm not really in the loop with other hunters. I only know what I've been able to find in books and from experience." Percy sighed and gave the sizzling food another stir. "Now are you two gonna tell me about your case or should I start guessing blind?"

With another exchanged glance, Dean sat down. "Hikers go into the woods, and the mutilated bodies are found days later, lookin' like whatever killed them had a nice meal of their guts."

"The wounds….can you describe what they looked like? Other than the gutting." Percy called over her shoulder, focused on the food.

Sam joined his brother at the kitchen table. "It clearly had claws, so it's not necessarily human or...in human form. But the gashes it made were huge."

"Did you get a look at the forest where the bodies were found?"

"Yeah. Why?" Dean said.

"Were some of the tree trunks bent relatively high up? At least two of Sam high?"

"Yes." Sam's eyebrows knit together as he watched the not-so-much-of-a-hunter.

"The Katshituashku's out of hibernation." Percy pulled the pan off the stove and plates out of the cabinet.

"The katshi-whatnow?" The eldest asked.

"Katshituashku." Percy repeated slowly. "He's basically a giant bear. The local natives refer to him as the stiff-legged bear. They got that idea centuries ago when they saw how the trees were bent or sometimes tilted to the side. They thought that this giant bear couldn't lay down to sleep, so he leaned against the trees. However, he actually uses the trees to scratch spots he can't reach, just like a lot of animals. But…"

"But what?"

"He shouldn't be on that side of the canal. And he certainly shouldn't be eating humans. I weaned him off of that years ago."

"You what?" Sam asked, flabbergasted.

Percy laughed, bringing two plates over to the table and placing them before the boys. "I switched him from human meat to deer meat. Goodness knows they're overpopulated anyway."

She grabbed her own plate and sat down. "The only reason he'd be attacking humans is if he felt threatened. But he still shouldn't be on that side of the canal…."

"So how do we kill him?"

Percy's eyes nearly popped out her head. She snapped to Dean with an incredulous look on her face. "Kill him?!"

"Yeah. Kill him." Sam nodded.

"No. No killing. I'll go grab him tomorrow and bring him home. He'll be fine." She huffed and began to eat.

As the confused brothers exchanged looks again, Percy rolled her eyes. "Not everything has to die. He has a den not far from here where I keep him safe. He's not a ruthless killer."

As Dean fumbled for words, his mouth practically flapping like a fish's, Sam thought of other questions.

"Why not just go now?"

"Really? After all that, _that's_ what you ask her?" Sam threw his older brother a bitch face that instantly shut him up.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's pretty late. We'd be better off getting some rest before heading out. You two can spend the night here if you want. We have two spare bedrooms."

"Um...yeah, sure. That'd be great." Sam answered for both of them. Dean was still running through this mysterious new girl's puzzling words when she smiled, stood, put her plate in the sink, and announced that she would go make up the beds for them. But when she was gone, Dean finally spoke.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I dunno, man. But there's something strange about her. And does she live with her grandmother?"

"It sounded like it. There's no way she's a hunter. Hunters gank first, ask questions later. And she's too trusting. We could have killed her ten times over, and she just lets us into her house, no questions asked!"

Sam sighed. If this girl really was a hunter, then she seemed to be completely unaffected by the lifestyle. But no hunter just chose the life. So what pulled her in and how could she still be so happy and trusting? And why does she have it out for that one demon?

* * *

 **Just a few starting notes for this story:**

 **1: I have been planning this story for months now. I have everything outlined through the end of Season 10. This story will take its sweet time developing, so if you aren't a somewhat patient person, this isn't for you.**

 **2: It may start following exactly what the show dictates, but it will eventually become an AU story.**

 **3: This story originally started as a 'song fic' kind of story. It has since been changed, but still many of the chapters will be based on/have taken inspiration from songs. Songs are especially important in this story. That being said, if you have a favorite song you want me to use, please don't be afraid to let me know!**

 **4: I am super excited about this story, but unfortunately my writing mojo ebbs and flows. I am really anxious to get up to date with this, so I would like to crank out as many chapters as possible, but it may take a while. If you feel I've gone too long without an update, PLEASE do not hesitate to let me know! Spam me if I don't reply!**

 **5: This story will not have separate parts as I originally intended. Instead, it will end up being several hundred chapters by the time I catch up to the current episodes.**

 **NOW, a quick note about this chapter:**

 **I took Latin all four years of high school and didn't do too shabby on the AP Vergil/Caesar exam, so I did in fact translate that exorcism myself. It may not be perfect, but I'm pretty darn proud of it. This applies for every bit of Latin that will be in this story, save for the ones already in the show (although I might tweak those).**

 **Sorry about the long note! I promise they won't be this long all the time! I do not own Supernatural, but I do own Percy Evans and anything that isn't canon and/or widely accepted by the fandom.**


	3. Giant Bears and Mysterious Backstory

**Chapter Two**

 **Giant Bears and Mysterious Backstory**

When the Winchesters woke the next morning, the soft sound of the grandfather clock striking 10 was the first thing they heard. Neither of them had planned on sleeping so long, but they hadn't slept that well in what must have been years. They took their time rising and dressing for the day. After warm showers, they each found their bags had been repacked and all their clothes were freshly washed.

When they eventually wandered downstairs, they found who they assumed to be Percy's grandmother setting out plates of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon for the boys.

"I heard you boys get up. Figured you'd want some breakfast. Percy told me you helped her with that demon, so thank you." The older woman smiled and placed the food before the now seated boys. When she spoke, there was a hint of a French accent in her voice. Her voice was aged but so soothing and maternal that the boys felt instantly at home.

"Uh, not a problem." Sam replied, looking around.

"She's out on a run." She explained. "Oh, and she did your laundry last night. Said your bags reeked like month old gym socks."

The boys nodded.

"I'm Annalise. Percy's grandmother."

"Dean Winchester. My brother Sam." Dean introduced them. The woman's light blue eyes widened as she sat down at the table with them.

"You wouldn't happen to be John's boys, would you?"

"Yes ma'am." Dean nodded, stuffing another forkful into his mouth. How was it that everyone seemed to know their dad? And them for that matter?

"Oh, please, just call me Annalise." She offered another soft smile. "Well you two have wonderful timing. I've been meaning to call John. How is he, by the way?"

"Um," Sam cleared his throat. "He died a while back."

"Oh!" Annalise faltered. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you need to talk to him about?"

Annalise shifted in her seat. Her soft, gray braid fell over her shoulder. "About Percy."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Did Dad know the strange redhead?

"Is something wrong with her? She in some sort of trouble?"

"Not yet." Annalise sighed. "I'm afraid I'm not as young and fit as I used to be. I was going to ask him to take her with him. Keep an eye on her."

"What exactly is she in danger of? She seems like a capable hunter." Dean asked.

Annalise cast her gaze to the table. She took a deep breath before answering. "She doesn't know, and I'd like to keep it that way. So she needs someone to protect her, because I can't do it anymore."

Sam and Dean spoke in their silent communication, exchanging glances and facial expressions.

"Maybe," Sam began. "We could take her with us. If she'd be okay with that. I mean, if you thought Dad would take her, it's the least we could do."

"Thank you. I need to know she's safe." Annalise nodded. "Your father was a good man. My late husband was involved in a particularly nasty mess when Percy was still a little tike. John saved him and made a point of keeping in touch."

Dean knit his brows in thought. Dad had never mentioned anything about a Percy or an Evans family. Annalise took notice of his confusion.

"He never mentioned us, did he?" She smiled and gave a small laugh. "I'm not surprised. He was kind enough to keep our dilemma a secret."

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly did you guys get involved in?"

The front door swung open and slammed shut. A rather flushed and sweaty Percy strode into the kitchen and straight to the kitchen sink to get a glass of water.

"Well, good morning, boys! Sleep well?" The redhead smiled at her house guests.

"Pretty well, actually." Sam spoke up first. "Thanks for doing our laundry."

"Not a problem." She took a great gulp of her ice cold water before speaking again. "I'm gonna grab a shower and then I'll be ready to head out."

"Sounds good." Dean replied, finishing up his breakfast. As he took his plate to the sink, Percy set down her glass and headed upstairs, just barely brushing past the eldest Winchester.

Before either boy could ask her their questions, Annalise got up and headed outside, leaving them to themselves.

"What the hell is going on with this family?" Sam asked. "Was there anything about them in Dad's journal?"

Dean shook his head. "No, and it doesn't seem like Annalise wants to talk about it. Maybe we can get something out of Percy?"

"Worth a try."

* * *

After they were all ready to go, Percy guided Dean back to Houghton and to the more popular trails through the woods. Sam led them through the forest to the location where the first bodies were found.

Percy was instantly on autopilot. She picked up the Katshituashku's trail without a problem.

"So your grandma seems nice." Dean remarked, breaking the silence he found to be awkward.

"She's a bit of a sweetheart. It's what my grandpa loved the most about her - her kind heart." The redhead smiled, but didn't break her gaze from her tracking.

"She said something about him being her late husband. What happened to him?" Sam asked.

Percy stumbled over a root, faltering at Sam's words.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-"

"It's fine." Percy replied and tried to regain her balance. "Heart attack in his sleep. Didn't feel a thing."

"Well, that's good. Not the dying, but the-"

"I get it." Percy cut Dean off with a sad and oddly comforting smile.

A few beats of silence and several yards later, Dean started pressing for information. "So, how'd you get into hunting?"

Percy froze for a moment. "Another story for another day."

"Right. Sorry." Dean replied. The redhead started walking again, her head spinning around to keep an eye out for any helpful markings.

"He should be around here somewhere…" Percy mumbled, straining her eyes. The brothers followed suit, spinning around looking for a giant bear.

"There he is!" She called out and jogged several yards to northeast.

Sure enough, there he was. The giant mammoth of a bear was laying on the ground in a position that reminded the Winchesters of a large dog. This bear, however, was the size of a typical two-story house plus the yard. At the sound of approaching footsteps, the bear peeled open his dinnerplate-sized eyes.

"Hey, buddy." Percy cooed softly, walking straight up to his neck to pet him. The bear made a low grunt of approval at her touch.

"What the hell…?" Sam mumbled. The Winchesters could only stand to the side in awe. This bear was at least 50 times the girl's size, yet she strode up to it like it was the family dog.

"It's okay guys." Percy laughed. "There's nothing to be afraid of. You can pet him if you want."

The boys exchanged glances. Dean called out: "I'm good. I'm just gonna stand here where I can't be lunch."

"I told you, he doesn't eat humans anymore. He would only attack one if he felt threatened."

"Well, I am a threatening looking guy." Dean joked back.

"Look more like a teddy bear to me." Percy giggled. Dean grumbled to himself while his younger brother joined her laughter.

"Ready to go home, buddy?" Percy asked the bear softly. In response, the bear lowered his head again, pressing it flush against the ground.

"You guys remember the way back, right?" The boys nodded in reply. "Good. I'll meet you there."

"You're gonna walk the bear across the canal?" Sam asked, his brows raised in disbelief.

"Something like that." Then without another word of explanation, Percy climbed onto the bear's neck. The Katshituashku stood and began to walk away.

"What the actual hell just happened?" Dean mumbled.

"I have no clue." Sam mumbled back.

* * *

Just as Sam and Dean were pulling into Percy's driveway, they saw the girl and the giant bear traipsing through the woods not far from the house. The small tremors with each giant footstep were barely noticeable as they jumped out of the car and ran after her.

The bear walked for another football field before slowing and letting Percy slide off.

"So you just rode a giant bear across a canal and through a forest?" Dean gawked, timidly approaching the girl and her bear.

"I've done stranger things." Percy shrugged.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"I've gone swimming with the lake monster in Lake Superior." The redhead smiled and walked with the giant beast to a sizeable den made from rocks and fallen trees.

"You what?" Dean asked. Percy only laughed. Once the bear settled down in his abode, Percy began to walk the perimeter of the area. As the boys followed her, they noticed there were strange markings carved into the trees and built out of rocks.

"Ah, there it is!" Percy muttered to herself. She knelt down to fix one of the symbols made from lake rocks, repositioning several of them. Once it was fixed, Sam and Dean felt a pulse of energy pushing them away from the den.

"What'd you do?" Sam asked.

"These symbols around the area were made to keep him from wandering too far and to keep away prying eyes." Percy explained as she began to head back to her house. "Something must've knocked that one out of place."

After one last glance at the colossal bear, the Winchesters followed the strange girl.

"So do you two have to head out or do you plan on staying another day? You're welcome to stay here and rest up. You two look pretty worn out." Percy offered with a smile.

"Do we really look that rugged? I mean yesterday you said we looked like we needed a home cooked meal." Dean remarked.

Percy slowed to a halt and turned to look at the boys. With a small tilt of her head and soft smile, she answered: "I don't plan on prying, but you two don't exactly look happy or healthy. Guessing by the state of your bags and your car, you live on the road and that can be a rather stressful lifestyle."

"Have you ever lived on the road?" Sam asked with curiosity. The girl spoke as if from personal experience.

"Once. Just after I finished college." Percy answered, gazing at the ground, her thoughts pulling her from reality.

"I take it you didn't like it?" Dean asked. Now he was concerned that Percy wouldn't go with them like Annalise had asked. Which made him snicker under his breath. He was worried a girl he just met wouldn't jump in the Impala and drive across the country with them, getting sucked into their mess with Yellow-Eyes.

Percy shrugged. "I didn't hate it. There's something to be said for driving across the country with the windows down and music blasting...but it's not anything I plan to do again for a while."

"Well, um -" Sam started. He swallowed hard before finding suitable words to explain. "We were actually wondering if you'd like to come with us? On the road and all."

Percy's gaze snapped to the Winchesters. Her brows knit together and her head tilted again.

"You just - seem to be pretty...knowledgeable about the supernatural. And a pretty good fighter. We could use your help, hunting and all." Dean continued before Percy could say anything.

"Oh! I…" Percy gnawed on her lip, twisting her lips and jaw around as she thought. "I...I'm not really a hunter. I mean... technically I am, but I'm not really. I don't...do the whole hunting thing. I help out around here when I can, and I keep an eye out for that demon, but that's really it. I have a whole library's worth of lore and spell books if you wanna check those out, but…"

"Hunting on the road isn't really your thing?" Dean tried finishing for her. Percy nodded.

"Something like that. It's not that I don't want to go with you - I mean you guys are nice and all, and I would love to help you, I just….it's not my place. And my grandma needs me."

"We get it." Sam nodded and offered a smile.

Percy cleared her throat and straightened her posture, turning back towards the direction of her house. "Did you guys wanna stay another night? It's no trouble. You can check out my collection for any new information or if you just wanna crash an extra night before heading out-"

"That'd be great, Percy." Sam answered, saving her from the rambling she was sure to fall into.

* * *

Everyone had eaten lunch and the Winchesters were just beginning to skim through Percy's vast collection of hunting books. She had certainly undersold it. The way she described her collection, Sam and Dean pictured maybe a bookshelf or two worth of books. In reality, it was an entire room full - and they all happened to be in a panic room Percy built herself.

The small house in the middle of the woods of the Keweenaw Peninsula hadn't been built with a basement, yet somehow the petite redhead had managed to dig out enough space for a structurally sound bunker. To say the least, the boys were impressed. There was still so much that didn't add up about Percy, and they were hesitant to try and ask anymore questions. After all, they had only just met her. Why would she share her life story with them?

Carrying a tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and several glasses of milk, Percy descended the stairs into her panic room. She pushed the heavy door open with her back and pivoted in the doorway to make sure the tray made it.

"What is that smell?" Sam sniffed at the air, looking up from the first book he had selected from the extensive collection.

"I thought you guys might like a snack while you worked. Just don't make a mess on my books." Percy smiled, setting the tray down on the table between the brothers.

"Did you make these?" Dean asked, quickly scooping up a cookie and eating half of it in one bite.

Percy nodded. "Family recipe. My great grandmother had a bakery in France. They moved to America when my grandmother was a little girl, and she brought all of her recipes with her."

"Well they're amazing!" Dean spoke with a mouth full of two cookies. Percy only laughed.

"So," Sam swallowed his current bite, having more manners than his older brother. "I can't help but notice that more than half of your books are on demons."

"What I said earlier about not really being a hunter," Percy pulled up a chair and joined the Winchesters. She grabbed a cookie for herself before continuing. "And about that demon I've been hunting for 20 years…"

"You don't have to tell us." Dean spoke up, his mouth finally clear of cookie.

"It's fine. I have a feeling this won't be the last time we meet, so I may as well." Percy took a deep breath before continuing. "My mother...was killed when I was a little girl. I was the only one home when it happened. I remembered seeing a man there and smelling sulfur and watching him kill her without so much as touching her….

"I was five. I thought I had dreamt it, maybe made it all up. But...sometime in high school, I came across a bit of lore in one of my myth classes. So I started doing some research, and I put two and two together. By the time I started college, I started to notice his patterns. He always went after mothers with only one child - always five years old. So I majored in ancient languages for easy exorcisms and the ability to read old books."

"That was your road trip? Hunting the son of a bitch down?" Dean asked.

"And that was why you stole the patient list from the Planned Parenthood clinic?" Sam added.

"Yeah." Percy nodded, sucking in her lower lip to gnaw on it while she finished her story. "When I graduated college, I found him and exorcised him. Spent those two years trying to find a way to kill him. Hence the many bookshelves of demon books. When he came back, I was on his trail again and sent him back to Hell yesterday. The pattern is on infinite repeat until I figure out how to kill him. But he's really the only thing I've ever hunted. The cases around here...they're more like travelling vet visits than hunting."

Sam and Dean exchanged glances over the tray of milk and cookies. They knew how to kill demons. They had the Colt.

But they only had one bullet left, and they needed it for Yellow-Eyes. They felt awful knowing they could help Percy, but they couldn't get her hopes up if the Colt would suddenly be out of commission after everything.

"We-" Sam started. His conscience was getting the best of him.

"We get where you're coming from." Dean quickly cut him off. They only had one bullet left. Percy was a smart girl - she'd find something. But Dean's conscience was also getting to him. Percy had just shared her story; they needed to share theirs. "Our mom died too. I was four. Sammy was just six months. Demon got her too. Burned the whole house down. That's, uh - that's why we live on the road. Dad picked up hunting after Mom died, so we travelled place to place hunting whatever was alive and kicking."

"You hunted as children?" Percy gaped. Hunting was nothing for children.

"Not as little kids, but...yeah I guess." Dean answered.

"That's horrible…" Percy trailed off, fighting the sympathetic tears building in her eyes. Without even thinking, Percy rose to her feet and hugged Dean with all her might. She remained like that for what she believed to be sufficient amount of comfort before doing the same for Sam.

When she sat back down, neither boy had finished processing what just happened. Percy didn't fail to notice their expressions. "I'm sorry. I'm a huggy kind of person. I'll just, um - I'll just grab some more cookies for you."

Then she scurried back upstairs and took her time fetching the rest of the sugary treats. It wasn't until several minutes after the redhead left that either boy spoke.

"Well, at least it makes a little more sense." Sam commented.

"Yeah." Dean replied absentmindedly. Shaking his head to regain focus, he added. "But what about her grandmother? So I get why Percy is in the hunting life, and I kinda get why she's still so…. _nice_. But I don't get how Dad knew her gra-"

They had wasted too much time in silent thought, for Percy came bounding back down the stairs with a wide smile on her face. Her eyes were still watery and she sniffled a little every other minute, but she grinned nonetheless. She plopped down the rest of the cookies, then resumed her seat.

Dean cleared his throat, taking another cookie and a great drink of milk.

"Percy," Sam started. "Did you ever happen to meet a John Winchester?"

"John Winchester…." Percy's brows knit as she thought. Then she shook her head. "No, sorry. Never met a John...Winchester? He a relative?"

"Our dad." Dean answered.

"Oh! Why do you ask? Is he okay?"

"He - he passed away a while ago."

"Oh...I'm so sorry…" Percy felt the warm tears stinging her eyes again. These two men sitting in her panic room had been through so much pain and suffering. If anyone was ever in need of love and comfort, it was the Winchester brothers. She wished there was more she could do for them than offer cookies and hugs.

Then inspiration struck. She bolted across the room to grab scrap paper and a pen. She ripped the sheet in half, pushing one half towards the Winchesters, while she scribbled on the other. "If you guys ever need anything - and I mean _anything_ \- give me a call. I've got lore out the wazoo and a bookshelf full of spells. I know a guy if you need good books, or if you even want help on a hunt, just call me."

Percy finished writing her phone numbers (and her email address for good measure). She handed it to the boys, who took her pen and wrote their own information on the blank half page.

"Same goes for you." Sam replied. "And if we come across anything that can kill your demon, we'll let you know."

"I will as well. I'm assuming you're still dealing with your demon, too."

Dean nodded in answer.

"We're on his trail though." Sam added.

When Dean finished scribbling their contact info, he slid the paper to Percy, who smiled in return.

"Or even if you just want more cookies, feel free to call or drop in for a visit. And I mean it. I wouldn't offer if I wasn't completely okay with you guys dropping by or calling whenever."

"Thanks, Percy." Dean smiled, snatching another cookie.

"We will." Sam smiled as well, but threw Dean a bitchface glance when he noticed the cookies were almost gone again.

* * *

 **My apologies for the slow update! I plan on these chapters being a bit longer than my other story 'A Rose By Any Other Name' (also an SPN fic), so updates are gonna be kinda slow.**

 **I hope y'all are liking it so far! The next chapter will bring us into the actual scripted storyline provided by the lovely people that produce Supernatural. However, I will be inserting my own hunts from time to time and Percy will kind of have her own parallel plot going on in addition to what everyone knows already.**

 **Also, thank you so much rmueller89 and Cobbler1998 for the favorites and follows! I know there isn't much to the story just yet, so it really means a lot that you're interested already! Please don't hesitate to let me know if you ever happen to have any suggestions/requests/feedback!**

 **That being said, my box is always open for anything - even if y'all just want someone to talk to. I do not own Supernatural, but I do own Percy Evans and anything that isn't canon and/or widely accepted by the fandom.**


	4. Learn Me Right

_When Dean finished scribbling their contact info, he slid the paper to Percy, who smiled in return._

 _"Or even if you just want more cookies, feel free to call or drop in for a visit. And I mean it. I wouldn't offer if I wasn't completely okay with you guys dropping by or calling whenever."_

 _"Thanks, Percy." Dean smiled, snatching another cookie._

 _"We will." Sam smiled as well, but threw Dean a bitchface glance when he noticed the cookies were almost gone again._

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Learn Me Right**

(Inspired by the song Learn Me Right from Pixar's _Brave_ )

* * *

 _Though I may speak some tongue of old_

 _Or even spit out some holy word_

 _I have no strength with which to speak_

 _When you sit me down and see I'm weak_

* * *

When Percy rose in the morning, the first thing she noticed was the warm breeze wafting through her shimmering curtains. The second was the sound of Robert Preston singing the melody of Seventy-Six Trombones pouring from her cell phone (by a pure miracle it had signal in Percy's upstairs room).

Percy groaned and fumbled blindly for her phone. Upon grabbing it, she quickly answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Percy?" Sam Winchester's voice rang out through the little piece of technology.

"Sam? Hey! How are you?" Percy instantly sat up. It had been a month and a half since the Winchesters had met the strange redhead. In that whole time, neither party had called the other.

"Good - we're good. But, uh - we could use your help."

Percy rubbed her eyes and stretched. "Yeah! Sure! Tell me about the case."

"It's not about a case. Well, I mean, we're working a case and could use some help figuring out what we're dealing with, but it's not just the case."

"That's mighty cryptic, Sam. What's going on?" Although she knew he couldn't see her face, Percy knit her brows and bit on her lips in worry.

"It's Dean." Sam sighed.

"What about him?" Percy asked slowly.

Sam took a few breaths before answering. "He sold his soul."

"He did _what_?!" In one swift movement, Percy threw her blankets aside and twisted on her bed so her feet hit the ground. She wound a hand through her hair.

"Yeah. But I figured with how much you know about demons...maybe you could help me find a way out for him."

"Of course, Sam! I'll start digging. I'm sure there's something. I'll call around too."

"Thank you so much, Percy." Percy heard the relief in Sam's voice.

* * *

"Hey, Dean...I was thinking...we should go up and see Percy."

"Good idea, Sammy! Now _that_ will be a fun night." Dean commented with a smug grin.

"I don't mean so you can sleep with her." Sam retorted. "I mean...she's gotta have something that can help you."

"Sam, we've been over this."

"She's your best shot! She knows more about demons than every hunter we've ever met _combined_. If she can't find anything, then fine. But if she does, you have a chance!" Sam shot back with exasperation.

Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Let's at least give her a visit." Sam suggested. Of course, he had already called her, but Dean didn't need to know that just yet.

"Fine. We'll drop by and see if she has anything." Dean agreed grudgingly - although he was still silently hoping for a wonderful night with the redhead before his deal was up.

* * *

Two days later, Percy heard a car rolling against the gravel of her driveway underneath the setting sun. She abandoned her hunter's journal and lore book on the table to fetch the fresh batch of snickerdoodles in the oven. By the time she heard the slam of car doors, she had them laid out on the table. While she was pouring glasses of milk for the weary hunters, they knocked briefly before opening the front door.

"Percy?" Dean called out.

"Heys guys!" Percy replied with a smile as they wandered into the kitchen. Upon seeing the fresh treats on the table, Dean beamed. However, the first thing Sam saw was the lore on the table.

When Percy caught Sam's eye, her smile fell a little. She had noticed the hopeful look in his expression. "I'm sorry, Sam. I've been looking since you called, and I haven't found anything. I've looked through every spell and I called my one contact….nothing."

Sam nodded solemnly. Dean's smile fell. He was a fool to get his hopes up. He was a dead man walking, and there was no way around that.

"The only thing I can think of is a loophole. But I'd have to see the contract. So we need to figure out who has it."

"You mean the demon I made the deal with?" Dean asked, already seated at the table and stuffing his face with snickerdoodles.

"No." Percy shook her head, then joined Dean at the table, shortly followed by Sam. "Just because a demon makes a deal, it doesn't mean they hold onto the contract. See...there's a hierarchy to the demons. There's the rookies, the grunts, the officers, the other high rankings. Then there's the royalty of sorts. King of the Crossroads and King of Hell for starters. Then the Knights of Hell, then the Devil himself to top it all off."

Percy took a cookie for herself and munched on small bites as she continued. "The higher ups rarely do the dirty work, so my guess is a grunt made your deal. So a higher up is holding your contract - any of the officers or the older leaders, maybe even the King of the Crossroads."

"How exactly do you know all of this stuff? Is there seriously a book on demon culture?" Dean asked through a mouthful of cookies. Percy's baking was (in the only way he could put it) to die for. If he was going to die, he wanted to do it with a stomach full of her baking.

"Believe it or not," Percy laughed. "Yeah, there is."

Both Winchesters faced her with incredulous expressions. Sam was the first to ask: "Seriously?"

Percy shrugged with a smile. "I know a guy. How else do you think I learned so much about demons? Everything except how to kill them…."

"Um...about that, Percy," Sam started, clearing his throat of cookie crumbs. "We might have a way."

"You do?" Percy nearly jumped out of her seat. Was she dreaming?

"We used it the other week on our demon. The thing is...the gun requires special bullets. We used the last one on our demon," Sam told her. Percy's expression instantly fell as she slumped back in her chair. She huffed through puffed lips then took to sucking on her lower lip.

"But we're working on fixing it up. Making it work again." Dean added.

"Do you think it'll work?" Percy asked, her eyes wide again. They almost reminded Dean of his brother's infamous puppy eyes.

How could Dean say no to that face?

So he nodded. "Dunno how long it'll be though."

Percy smiled, silently cheering within herself. "That's fine. I've got two years 'til he shows his ugly face again."

Just then, Annalise entered the house. She was wearing a flimsy, straw hat she had purchased for gardening and was removing her dirty gloves. She placed them on a table beside the door when she noticed the Winchesters at her dining table.

"Boys! It's good to see you again!" She called with a smile. The boys greeted her in return, and the elderly woman took a seat beside Percy. She took a cookie and began to munch on it before she turned to her granddaughter. "Percy, would you be a dear and fetch my tools? I completely forgot to bring them up."

"Of course. I'll be right back." Percy stood, gave her grandmother a kiss on the temple, then dashed out the door to put away the gardening tools.

The moment the girl was out the door, Annalise turned to the brothers.

* * *

 _So I had done wrong but you put me right_

 _My judgement burned in the black of night_

 _When I give less than I take_

 _It is my fault my own mistake_

* * *

At 10, Annalise had been the first to go to bed, followed by Sam half an hour later. That left Percy and Dean sitting on the couch, all alone with the ticking of the grandfather clock in the background.

"Got any beer?" Dean asked.

Percy shook her head. "No, sorry. We've got holy water, coffee, milk, and apple juice. Maybe some hot chocolate."

"I'm fine." Dean waved it off. However, he was getting antsy. It was quiet and awkward, considering he had spent the ride up to Percy's house imagining her in bed with him.

"So what happened?" Percy asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Dean snapped his head up to look at her.

"Why'd you sell your soul?" Percy drew her legs up to sit criss-cross-applesauce. Her extraordinarily long red hair draped over her shoulder and covered her left side as she tilted her head.

Dean sighed. "To save Sam."

"What happened, Dean?" Percy asked again, still watching him with hooded eyes.

Dean let his eyes flutter shut, then he glanced around the room and took a deep breath before relaying the events that happened at least a week and a half ago. When he finished his story, Percy's eyes were watery and she kept anxiously tucking her hair behind her ear. They sat in silence (save for Percy's sniffing) for what felt like an hour.

"I'm sorry." When Percy spoke, her voice caught in her throat. Dean waved it off with shrug. But then Percy's eyes went wide with ideas.

"Dean...does that offer to go with you guys still stand?" She asked, taking a moment to bite her lower lip.

"Of course. Yeah." He nodded.

"Then let me come with you. I wanna do everything I can to get you out of your deal. So I'll go with you and Sam - I'll get you out of your deal and you can help me with my demon."

Dean grinned. Spending more time with this cheery redhead? He was on board with that idea. Him and Sammy could use the happiness that continuously poured out of her. In fact, her cheer and kindness was contagious. After everything they've been through, they could use that. Not to mention she was a walking encyclopedia on all things supernatural.

"It's a deal."

Percy's eyes twinkled in the dim light and she playfully held out her hand for Dean to shake. He took it while chuckling.

"You know, there's another way to seal a deal." He spoke with a coy smile.

Percy snorted. "In your dreams, Winchester."

"Worth a shot." Dean shrugged, but his smile remained in place.

* * *

In the morning, the Winchesters woke late again, just as they had the last time they stayed at Percy's place. Their clothes had been washed again, and they took long, warm showers. When they made it downstairs, they found a small pile of bags and boxes by the door. There was a duffel bag the size of a suitcase packed to the point where the seams were bursting. There was a large hiking backpack packed the same way as well as a large cardboard box full of books.

Percy strode past the boys to add another two bags to the pile: one was a plastic cooler, the other was an insulated and rather large lunch box.

"You packing the whole house?" Dean quipped.

"Hardly. It's one bag of clothes, one bag of personal necessities, one box of important books, and some food. I'm assuming you guys would like some treats for the road, but I can always leave them here." Percy replied with a playful smirk.

"No, no, treats are good. We're taking them." Dean replied quickly, taking the lunch box from Percy's hands. Sam and the girl laughed, then she headed to the kitchen with the boys in tow.

"Now you two take care of my little angel, alright?" Annalise's voice caught as she spoke with a small smile.

"We will, don't worry." Sam replied.

"I'll be okay, Gran." Percy rushed forward to hug her. Annalise stroked her granddaughter's red hair, resting her chin on her shoulder. "I'll come visit, I promise. Take care of yourself. Stay safe. Don't let strange men in."

Annalise chuckled. "I'm a big girl, Perce. You know I can take care of myself."

"I know." Percy replied softly, pulling away from her grandmother's embrace. Clearing her throat, she turned to the Winchesters. "You guys need breakfast, then I'm ready to go."

The boys nodded. While the four scrambled around the kitchen to get breakfast for the two that hadn't eaten yet, their minds were all racing.

Annalise was - of course - worried for her granddaughter. There was still so much that Percy didn't know, but Annalise was not as young and fit as she once was. She had lived a gifted long life with perfect health and strength, and she had done all she could for her grandchild, but without her husband, she felt inadequate as a protector. It was a necessary evil to let her leave with the Winchesters. But Percy would be safe with them.

Percy was both exhilarated and upset. She was worried about her grandmother. Would she be alright without Percy? Annalise had already lost the love of her life, and now she was going to lose the only family she had left...No. It was temporary, then she would be back home before she knew it. On the other hand, she was looking forward to an adventure. It had been so long since she had really left home, and she had a feeling there wouldn't be a dull day with the Winchesters.

Sam was still focused on saving his brother. He was beyond excited that Percy would be travelling with them. And it was more than just because she was Dean's best shot. It was about time they had a girl in the mix. He would at last have someone to side with him in arguments and keep them in line - he had no doubt Percy would be a valuable addition to the team, for more than just her vast knowledge.

Dean, however, was still running the previous night through his head. He and Percy had been up fairly late just discussing...anything and everything. He felt at ease for the first time in months last night. Her happiness and optimism really was contagious, and Dean felt it sinking into his bones. He was hoping that with Percy around, maybe he would get the chance to leave his worry behind and live the way he wanted to spend his last year: with smiles and laughs and a carefree attitude.

* * *

 _We will run and scream_

 _You will dance with me_

 _We'll fulfill our dreams and we'll be free_

 _We will be who we are_

 _And they'll heal our scars_

 _Sadness will be far away_

* * *

 **My apologies on the late chapter! Writer's block is a bitch... But on the bright side, I can feel my mojo coming back! All the positive news lately has me hyped and ready for action!**

 **Thank you so much Savily, She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Sane (awesome name by the way), and Ophaniel for the follows and favs! Also a huge thank you to PondGirl11 for the feedback! I'm so glad you're enjoying it so far!**

 **As we all know, season 3 is a bit on the short side, so I'm planning on throwing in a few custom hunts. Ideas and suggestions are seriously appreciated in this! I have no hunts planned yet, so let me know if there's something you would like to see the boys and/or/maybe without Percy hunt!**

 **In addition, I have 90% of everything planned out already, but am very much open to suggestions about this story!**

 **As always, my box is open for anything about anything! I do not own Supernatural, but I do own Percy Evans and anything that isn't canon and/or widely accepted by the fandom.**


End file.
